1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an autostereoscopic projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display enables an observer to experience a stereoscopic image by providing two different images respectively to two eyes of the observer. An autostereoscopic display, unlike other kinds of stereoscopic displays which require special glasses to distinguish left-eye and right-eye images, provides a plurality of images from a plurality of light sources, in which the respective images are projected to different spatial positions. The two eyes of an observer can receive different images corresponding to any two of the spatial positions respectively so that the observer perceives a stereoscopic image. Autostereoscopic display technology avoids the inconvenience of wearing glasses necessary in stereoscopic display technology, and has become an area of the most interested developments in recent times.